Beautiful People
are a PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York group that consists of Julia Cooper, Rita Finucci and Dory Skornik. They all serve as the main antagonists of PINY Institute of New York (though Dory is more of an anti-hero and Julia later becomes an anti-hero). After the events of "Coffee Girl", Yumiko and Rita are the sole members of the group since Julia and Dory both left them and become friends with the Indie Girls and the Boys. Members Rita is one of the sole members of the Beautiful People as well as the group's new leader and the show's true antagonist. She used to be the group's second-in-command with Julia as her leader from "First Impressions" to "Everybody Hates Me". After Julia left PINY due to a 3-week suspension, Rita becomes the school's new queen bee with Yumiko as her second-in-command/assistant. Rita is bossy, ambitious, and behind her million dollar smile, she hides a heart of ice. ---- Yumiko is one of the sole members of the Beautiful People as well as Rita's second-in-command/assistant. Originally a background character, Yumiko was chosen by Rita to help her sabotage Julia's audition for Busy Lizzie's web-movie in "Rita Wears Nada" and officially joins the group in "Everybody Hates Me". Despite her quietness, Yumiko is fiercely loyal to Rita and always help her with her plans. Former members Julia is the former leader of the Beautiful People and was also the self-proclaimed "Queen of the Institute". She was spoiled, bratty, and popular leader of the team and planned on the elimination of Michelle Fairchild. At the end of "Everybody Hates Me", she's no longer the member of the group when she gets a 3-week suspension from PINY and after the events of "Coffee Girl", she changes her ways and permanently leaves the Beautiful People when she finally accepts Michelle as her long-lost twin sister. ---- Dory was a member of the Beautiful People and formerly the assistant for both Rita and Julia. Despite hanging out with a mean girl clique, Dory is more of a follower towards her fellow members and is easily influenced by them. In "Coffee Girl", Dory realizes how awful the group is when Rita tries to sabotage Julia's career that she permanently leaves the Beautiful People and became friends with the Indie Girls and the Boys. Allies/Companions * Chloé and Zoë Bufouré: In order to sabotage the Indie Girls' dress by accusing them that the Girls steal a design for the auction, the Beautiful People teams up with Chloé and Zoë Bufouré in "Crime of Fashion". Temporarily allies * Dior: Dior is Julia's pet chameleon. As shown in "Fashion Backwards", she would often assists the Beautiful People from time-to-time usually to sabotage the Indie Girls. Since Julia is no longer the member of the group, that means Dior is also no longer on the Beautiful People's sides. * Tasha Robinson: A member of the Indie Girls. In "Downhill Side", Tasha and Michelle had a fall out and because of this, Tasha joins the Beautiful People. However, Tasha reveals to Michelle that she was only pretending so she can read Julia's diary. Trivia * As seen in many promotional artworks and in their room, the Beautiful People's symbolic motif is leopard-spot pattern. * Prior to Julia and Dory leaving the group, the Beautiful People were all roommates at PINY and their room is located right across from the Indie Girls' room. * In the "Cooking Disaster", Dory got kick out of the Beautiful Girls and was temporarily replaced. At the end of the episode, she misses her friends and got accepted back to the group. In "Coffee Girl", Dory permanently leaves the group and become friends with the Indie Girls and the Boys. * It's revealed in "No Fun Anymore" that Julia came up with the "Mean Girl Law" ("M.G.L." for short) for the group. * When walking together, the Beautiful People have synchronized movements. * After the episode "Bella Lima" (and not counting "Labyrinth" due to an animation error), Rita is the first member of the Beautiful People to start wearing her second regular attire. ** And not counting Yumiko, Dory is the last member to start wearing her second regular attire after the episode "Father's Day". Gallery Fashion Backwards (306).png|The girls showing off their "accessory creations" for Ms. Montclair in "Fashion Backwards". No Fun Anymore (91).png|The Beautiful People as they're planning to humiliate Michelle in Rita's fantasy in "No Fun Anymore". No Fun Anymore (216).png|The group in detention in "No Fun Anymore". Rita Wears Nada (214).png|Yumiko joining the group in "Rita Wears Nada". Rita Wears Nada (235).png|Yumiko and Rita trying to sabotage Julia's performance in front of Busy Lizzie in "Rita Wears Nada". Category:Main Characters Category:Groups Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Students